It Has Always Been You
by Nannimaus
Summary: alternate universe - brooke and nathan - starting in highschool / my first and last story - sorry for mistakes - english isn't my first language - i'm not sure if i chose the right rating


_**It has always been you**_

_**When you came in the air went out**_

_**And every shadow filled up with doubt**_

_**I don't know who you think you are**_

_**But before the night is through,**_

_**I wanna do bad things with you**_

_**I'm the kind to sit up in his room**_

_**Heart sick and eyes filled up with blue**_

_**I don't know what you've done to me,**_

_**But I know this much is true,**_

_**I wanna do bad things with you**_

_**Chapter1**_

24 year old Brooke Davis has nearly everything a girl can dream of.

She is pretty, with her well shaped body, her brown hair and her beautiful face.

She is successfully running her own clothing company and she has friends which she can always count on.

However there is one thing she is missing, one thing she wants more than everything else, and that is true love.

True love like her friends Lucas and Peyton, who are expecting their first child, have found.

She had relationships, she had one-night-stands, she broke hearts and she got her heart broken.

Brooke now knows what she wants and where to find it, the only problem is that she does not exactly have a plan how to get it.

So while trying to pack as much of her clothes, shoes and bags into the suitcase, she is thinking about how to tell that special someone that you love him.

"_After all...I'm just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her.", like Julia Roberts in "Notting Hill"? _

_Maybe a letter as in Jane Austin's "Persuasion" would be better! _

_Or should I call him, like Lucas did with Peyton? _

_I could to my special move, surprising him naked in his car. _

_NO, Brooke, that's too important...HE is too important!_

"_Hey Peyton, it's Brooke calling! I'm on my way to the Charles-de-Gaulle airport, so try not to have the baby till I'm there."_ Brooke teases Peyton over the phone.

"_I'll come around as soon as I'm in Tree Hill. See you..."_.

Brooke puts away her cell and smiles at the taxi driver.

Finally Brooke gets on the plane, takes a seat and relaxes for the first time this day. The last few weeks had been really tough, with the opening of her new stores in Europe, and she was relieved when Lucas reminded her of the due date.

Peyton having the baby is not just an excuse to take a holiday, it is also the perfect opportunity to tell HIM how she feels.

Just as the Boeing 757 reaches its flying altitude Brooke falls asleep...

_**Chapter2**_

...Brooke and Peyton enter the Tree Hill High School, not knowing what to expect and this strange thrill running down their backs.

"_So where are the cute boys you see on the TV-shows?", _Brooke says with a grin. Peyton rolls heir eyes and smiles at her friend,"_That's my Brooke, always focusing on the important things in life". _

Suddenly the girls stand rooted to the ground and their faces lighten up.

Of course they have heard of them, who has not, but they have never met before and now here they are, Lucas and Nathan Scott.

Lucas, well-behaved and with shiny blonde hair, and Nathan, more of a bad boy and with dark hair, are the sons of Tree Hills basketball star, Dan Scott and as their father they are the heart of the Ravens.

Not able to move the girls watch them passing by.

"_Oh my God!", _Brooke and Peyton whisper simultaneously.

Brooke turning to Peyton: "_He is hot..._"

Peyton: "_Who do you mean?_"

Brooke: "_Come on Peyton, are you kidding? Nathan, of course!_"

Peyton, looking back to catch the another glimpse of Lucas: "_Oh Nathan, yeah he is..._"

Lucas turns around and when he locks eyes with Peyton he gives her a dazzling smile.

Brooke notices and says playfully: "_Peyton Sawyer, you little hussy!_"

Peyton blushes and the girls start laughing.

Brooke wakes up a little confused till she remembers being on the plane.

She stretches and has to giggle about her dream.

It was the first day of High School and the first time she saw Nathan Scott!

Regarding Peyton and Lucas it was love at first sight.

Shortly after Brooke and Peyton joined the cheerleader squad, Lucas asked Peyton out on a date and they are happily together since that.

Brooke was not as lucky as her friends.

Nathan was the schools heartthrob and he took advantage of it.

Brooke was no wallflower either...

"_I have been such a slut back then! Well, but at least I learned from my experiences.",_she thinks by herself.

Nevertheless she enjoyed the 4 years of High School.

She found some new friends in Haley, Mouth, Rachel and Lucas.

Even in Nathan, although it was no close relationships especially in comparison to her cordial friendship with Lucas.

After watching a movie and knocking off some work, Brooke drifts off again...

_**Chapter3**_

...Brooke stands in front of the mirror in her room to check her gown, while she is waiting for her friends to pick her up with the limousine they ordered for prom.

_Honk, honk, honk. _

She looks out of the window and sees Nathan waving to her.

"_He looks even better in that suit! I bet he'll be surrounded by a bunch of bitches as soon as we enter the room."_

"_Hey Brooke, you look amazing", _Peyton says as Brooke gets into the car.

Brooke:_ "Hi guys, thanks P. Sawyer, so do you!"_

Rachel_: "Don't waste your time with talking, we have to get drunk fast to survive this dog and pony show!" _

Brooke grabs a bottle of sparkling wine and quaffs it.

At prom Lucas and Peyton are dancing, Haley is chatting with Mouth and Brooke and Rachel are getting as drunk as a newt.

After while Brooke leaves the room to get some fresh air and bumps into Nathan.

"_Brooke are you okay?", _Nathan asks holding her to prevent her from tipping over.

Brooke: "_Yeah, sorry...I just want to...", _being so close to him the words slip her mind.

They look each other in the eye and it seems like the world is standing still.

Nathan slowly brushes the hair out of her face and strokes her cheek.

Brooke closes her eyes to freeze the feeling in her memory.

"Brooke...",he lowers his head and softly kisses her.

She pulls back and looks at him, just to cup his face with her hands and kiss him passionately.

His grip tightens and their lips move faster.

She puts her arms around his neck and his lips wander from her mouth, over her chin and down her neck.

"_Nathan..._", Brooke aspirates.

Nathan looks up at her, takes her hand and directs her around the corner and out of the lighted entry.

She follows him without saying anything, just trying not to fall over her still trembling feet.

He gives her a little twirl and presses her carefully with her back against the wall.

His finger softly caress her neck and her collarbone.

She gently touches his cheek and runs her fingers through his hair to pull him closer.

His tongue moves over her lips, asking for permission to enter her mouth.

Moving her hands all over his strong back she opens her mouth to massage his tongue with hers.

She wraps one of her legs around him to press his lap into her, while he feeds her with deep kisses.

"_Brooke, do you here me? Brooke! Where are you Brooke?_", Peyton and Lucas shout.

"_Damn..._", Nathan says pushing himself off.

He adjusts his suit, "_Lucas,we are here!_"

Brooke watches him irritated but does not say a word.

Peyton comes running, "_Brooke, what's up? Are you okay?_"

Nathan: "_She felt a little sick, probably because of too much booze!_"

Lucas: "_Are you better now? Do you want to go home?_"

Brooke: "_I just needed some fresh air, I guess. But I'm still a little dizzy..._"

Peyton: "_We'll take you home, come on._"

Brooke looks at Nathan, who acts like nothing happened, and she realizes that it meant much more to her than to him.

Brooke awakes just as the Boeing 757 begins its approach for landing. "_God, this plane most be some kind of time machine. It's like I'm back there..._"

_**Chapter4**_

Brook passes the security checks, grabs her suitcase and heads out of the airport straight to a taxi.

As she jumps in her cell rings, "_Hey Brooke! I just wanted to check on you, if you arrived safe.". _

"_Hi Lucas, thanks for caring! I just got onto a taxi and will be home soon. I won't come around today,because it's getting quite late and I don't want to keep mummy from sleeping! Tell her I'll pick her up for breakfast tomorrow morning.". _

"_That's really thoughtful of you. So I guess, I'll see you tomorrow,bye Brooke!". _

"_Bye Lucas."_, Brooke ends the call, puts her cell away and looks out of the window.

Brooke enters her house, which she bought about two years ago. Everything is the way she left it and she immediately feels at home.

She unpacks her stuff, orders a pizza and draws herself a bubble bath.

"_I could get used to this._", Brooke smiles to herself.

"_I wonder if these dreams will continue after telling Nathan how I feel about him. They are really confusing... although...the second one was kind of arousing!". _Thinking of her last dream Brooke recalls the summer in which she bought the house.

It was the summer after college and the friends came to Tree Hill for an reunion. Peyton and Lucas announced their engagement, Mouth was dating Rachel, Haley was pregnant with Nathan's baby and Brooke just broke up with her long term boyfriend, Julian.

Nathan and Haley had been dating during college, but they broke up when he signed the contract with the Seattle Sonics and before Haley discovered her pregnancy. Lucas had written a book, Peyton had 'Red Bedroom Records', Mouth became a sports reporter and Brooke had Clothes Over Bros.

The friends decided to throw a party to celebrate their achievements and they, well basically Brooke,Rachel and Nathan, once again got drunk.

At an early hour, when nearly everyone had left, Brooke was the only one left on the dance floor.

All of a sudden strong, masculine hands were moving over her waste and hips from behind.

Brooke did not need to turn around to know who it was, since she had noticed his glances the whole evening.

She kept dancing and when he pulled her closer she started to rub her body against his.

Nathan stroked her hair aside and covered her neck with soft kisses.

First she just wanted to tease him but now there was this tension again and so she gave in.

Brooke cocked her head, "_Mmmhhh, Nathan..."._

"_I love your smell!",_he whispered against her collarbone.

Brooke turned around, looked him in the eye and kissed him with the same passion as the last time.

He pushed her against his muscular chest and it was like they had never been separated, like they were still at prom.

"_Brooke, stop! You'll be hurt again. STOP!_", she told herself.

Even though she was drunk and even though she wanted nothing more than him, she stopped and pushed away.

This time Nathan stood in confusion and Brooke left as if nothing had happened.

"_Maybe I should have stayed, maybe this time it really was about me..._",Brooke wondered the next few days.

However a week later Nathan left for the NBA and did not return until the birth of his son, James Lucas Scott.

"_It was the right thing for me to walk away. He just wanted to hook up with someone before leaving the town_.", Brooke tells herself while she crawls into her bed.

_**Chapter5**_

...It is the previous summer and the day of Peyton's and Lucas' wedding.

Mouth and Rachel split up the week before, Nathan transferred to the Charlotte Bobcats so he can spend more time with Jamie and Brooke plans a year-long trip to Europe for the opening of some new stores.

During the last month Brooke again and again thought of her relationship with Nathan and decided to tell him her opinion.

So sometime during the bachelor/ette party Brooke went over to Nathan for an private conversation.

Brooke: _" Look Nathan, I know it's weird to just tell you this, but I think you should know and I promised myself to be totally honest with you. Nathan, I like you...a lot and I had to think about you constantly. It's okay that you don't feel the same way for me, I just want you to know...you know...every time I see you, I got this strange feeling that we would be great together, good for each other...god that's so embarrassing ..."_

Nathan, looking at Brooke in astonishment: _"Brooke, I...don't know what to say ... all this just because of me?"_, with a bashful smile on his face.

Brooke: _"Damn, Nathan..."._

Not being able to resist his shy and confused look, she kissed him.

Shocked about herself, "_Sorry...Oh my God, that's so embarrassing...I should go now..."_, she turned around hoping that he would stop her and started to walk away.

Nathan grabbed her wrist, gave her a twirl and pulled her close to him.

"_You're so cute, Brooke Davis"_, he gave her a dazzling smile before he leaned forward to kiss her intensely.

Brooke smiled against his lips and enjoyed his tongue massaging hers.

After a few minutes they went back to the party and talked about all the world and his wife for the rest of the night.

Brooke looks at Lucas and Peyton who have their nuptial dance and her thoughts drift off to Nathan.

She has not seen him since the party and as she pokes around she finds a drunk Rachel locking lips with an even more drunk Nathan.

Brooke tries not to cry, even though her heart is aching, and puts on a brave face.

"_It's Peyton's great day, you don't want to ruin it!", _she tells herself over and over again.

As the party concludes Brooke bids farewell to Lucas and Peyton and hurries out.

On her way she bumps into Nathan, "_Hey..._".

Nathan: " _You're leaving?_"

Brooke: "_Yeah, as if you would care!_", she continues walking.

Nathan: "_Brooke look...I'm sorry,but you'll be in Europe for the next year! There is no sense in starting anything serious. I mean...I know it's important for you to go and I don't want to prevent you from doing it._"

Brooke: "_I know...It just hurts to see you with Rachel!_".

Since Nathan does not comment on it, "_Bye Nathan!_".

Brooke forces a smile and drives off.

As soon as she arrives at home she packs her suitcase and leaves Tree Hill for Europe.

Some weeks later Brooke receives an E-Mail from Nathan which tells that he is sorry for what happened, to enjoy her time in Europe and to come back safe.

Brooke answers briefly, though she would rather invite him over.

During the whole year she's tempted to mail him but somehow managed to resist except for one mail which he answered. After that she thought it was his turn, however he never got in touch.

_**Chapter6 **_

_Knock, knock, knock. _

"_Good morning Daddy! Where is Mummy?"_, Brooke greets Lucas with a bright smile.

Lucas: "_Morning Brooke, come on in!_", he hugs her before clearing the doorway.

Peyton: "_Brooke! It's so good to see you, I missed you!_", the girls hug and kiss.

Brooke: "_Missed you guys too! So what are you waiting for, let's have breakfast_."

Peyton and Brooke sit at a table in Karen's Café and enjoy a girl talk including the pregnancy, Europe and Nathan.

Peyton: "_He now and then questioned me about you. He changed, you know, he behaves like an adult now. He tries to spend every free minute with Jamie and he quit fooling around_."

Brooke: "_That's good to hear, because I'm planing to come back! Not for him...well,not primarily for him._"

Peyton: "_I would love you coming back to Tree Hill, especially as your godchild will be living here!_", she hopefully smiles at Brooke.

Brooke: "_Oh my God, Peyton, are you serious? I'm so honoured, I promise to be the best godmother on earth!_", she answers excited.

Peyton: "_We know you'll be_!"

The next day Brooke finds herself in front of Nathan's house.

She takes a deep breath and rings at the door.

"_Brooke!_", Nathan stammers and signifies Brooke to come in.

Brooke: "_No thanks... I won't take long and please don't interrupt me._".

Nathan just about to say something shuts his mouth close.

"_Nathan, the first time I saw you, on our first day in High School, I was thunderstruck...for me it was love at first sight. During the next four years we became kind of friends and we both hooked up with others, but the whole time all I wanted was you. When you kissed me at prom I hoped you'd feel the same and it hurt so badly when you acted like nothing had happened. But even then, all I wanted was you. Though I ditched you at the reunion party, all I wanted was you. Finally last summer I was convinced that you feel the same way...especially after our night-long talk! That's why seeing you with Rachel nearly broke me; Nathan! Nevertheless, all I wanted for the whole last year was you."_

Brook takes a deep breath and continues:_"Now I'm standing here, about ten years later, with all my experiences and still... all I want is you, Nathan Scott. It's always been you. I will love you for the rest of my life, even if you don't love me!_"

Nathan stands agape, "_Brooke...I...I.._."

"_Don't Nathan, please just listen! You don't have to say anything. Think it over and make up your mind. And not till then tell me if you feel the same and if you are ready for a serious relationship. If not pleas tell me as well, I can deal with it. All I want from you is to be honest!_", Brooke leans forward,kisses him on the cheek and walks away.

_**Chapter 7**_

About a week later Brooke rushes into the hospital with a bunch of flowers in one hand and a big teddy bear in the other one.

"_Peyton Sawyer-Scott? She's having her baby!_", she asks a nurse, who directs her to the baby delivery station.

As she gets there Nathan, Haley and Mouth are already waiting.

"_How is she_?", she wants to know from her friends.

Mouth: "_We don't know, but they called Lucas in about half an hour ago._"

Brooke looks around searching for a free seat, but they only one left is next to Nathan.

He smiles at her, " _I'm sorry I didn't call,but I've been out of town. Can we talk?_".

Brooke: "_Now!You want to talk now?_"

Nathan: "_Of course not, but maybe tonight? Dinner at my place_?"

Brooke: "_Yeah,okay...around 7_?"

Nathan gives her a dazzling smile: "_Perfect!"_

An hour later Lucas comes for them and they gather around Peyton's bed.

Lucas: "_Please welcome our newest family member, Sawyer Brooke Scott!"_

Peyton grins at Brooke: "_We hope you are okay with that, aunt Brooke?"_

Brooke is overwhelmed and tears filling her eyes: _"I love it! I love her and you guys!" _

In the evening Nathan opens the door in a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a black shirt.

"_How can such basic clothes look so hot?_", Brooke thought following him to the dining room.

The table is decorated with candles and flowers and he offers her a glass of wine. During the dinner they talk about their jobs, friends, everything apart from their relationship.

As Nathan fetches the dessert Brooke examines the room and stops in front of pictures of Jamie.

Nathan enters, places the food on the table and moves up close behind her.

She feels his breath on her shoulders and this well known tension builds up again. "_He is so cute and grows so fast._", she tries to distract herself before she turns to face him.

She looks her in the eye while he moves the back of his hand down her arm.

"_Brooke, I didn't treat you the way I should have. I have been an ass and I'm really sorry! I would never have expected you to like me, let alone to love me. I thought you just enjoy making out with me. Until last summer at the party...I couldn't have been happier, but then I realised that there is no sense in starting something serious. That's why I got drunk at the wedding...I tried to heal my aching heart with booze and to erase the memories of your kisses by kissing Rachel. It was stupid! I was so stupid!_", Nathan explains.

"_Nathan...what do you want to say?_", Brooke interrupts impatiently.

"_Shh, it's my turn to talk! In a nutshell, I love you Brooke Davis! I really do. I always loved you and always will._", Nathan cups her face with his hands and softly places his lips on hers.

"_I love you Brooke_!", he whispers against her smiling mouth.

"_I love you Nathan_", she answers.

She puts her arms around his neck and feeds him with passionate kisses...

_**The End**_

_**I just want to see you, when you're all alone**_

_**I just want to catch you, if I can**_

_**I just want to be there, when the morning light explodes**_

_**On your face it radiates,**_

_**I can't escape,**_

_**I love you till the end**_

_**I just want to tell you nothing, you don't want to hear**_

_**All I want is for you to say**_

_**Why don't you just take me, where I've never been before**_

_**I know you want to hear me catch my breath**_

_**I love you till the end**_

_**I just want to be there, when we're caught in the rain**_

_**I just want to see you laugh not cry**_

_**I just want to feel you, when the night puts on it's cloak**_

_**I'm lost for words don't tell**_

_**All I can say,**_

_**I love you till the end**_


End file.
